Aijou wa Nante Kowai Mono
by dien04neko
Summary: directly translated as Love Is Such A Scary Thing. Bulma realizes that she only knew less about Vegeta. With her undying curiosity and devotion, see how Bulma tries to open her husband up.


**Aijou wa Nante Kowai Mono**  
dien04neko

* * *

_directly translated as Love Is Such A Scary Thing. Bulma realizes that she only knew less about Vegeta. With her undying curiosity and devotion, see how Bulma tries to open her husband up._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story's timeline spans a week before the final martial arts tournament shown in DBZ (The one where Uub showed up).

* * *

**Act One: Deprived**

No one actually expected Bulma to end up with Vegeta. Well, no one even _entirely_ knew how they ended up together as a couple. Though it might seem like a 'spur-in-a-moment' romance for some, Bulma disregarded others' opinions. In fact, she's very proud of being a saiya-jin's wife. Or should she say, _mate_?

Yet, however proud she is, she doesn't really know him at all.

Sure, she knew how he was deprived of being the Saiya-jin King but that's the frigging end of it. It was when she realized that she only knew random facts about him.

He's arrogant.

He's a Saiyan prince _and_ warrior.

He wants power.

He rivals Son Goku.

As the Capsule Corporation head person contemplates deeply about this, she couldn't help but frown. Sitting on an office chair, Bulma softly chews the end of her pen. The light coming from the fine weather outside seemed to soothe the plain ambience of Bulma's office inside the Capsule Corporation edifice. She heaved another sigh.

"Mom!" a small feminine voice called.

Bulma released the pen's end from her lips and turned to the small darling figure desperately holding her office door's knob. The little girl is actually a little replica of her, only her eyes are of her dad's.

A warm smile crept upon the little girl's lips, to which Bulma reciprocated with her own.

"What seems to be the problem, dear?" Bulma asked as she gathered her daughter in her lap. "Something you need?"

The smile Bra, her daughter, was wearing suddenly fell into a childish pout, which still looks cute for anyone's sight. "Is daddy ever coming home? Trunks and him are always outside lately!"

Bulma sighed, patting Bra's fine turquoise hair. It suddenly dawned to her that another martial arts competition would be held by the end of the week. The ever-competitive Vegeta, or at least to Son Goku, once again is in another training session with their son, Trunks.

"Bra-chan, daddy is busy," Bulma softly told her. "Maybe after the tournament, he's going to play with you."

"Hontou?" the little girl beamed as she looked up at her mother. There is no need for questioning whether Bra was Vegeta's favorite or not. Vegeta might not verbally admit it but it's very evident that he endears his daughter more than Bulma does.

Could it be that Bra is Vegeta's weakness? Apparently, she might be. That's another fact to go in Bulma's list.

Bulma firmly grinned at her dear daughter. "Hai."

Bra cheerily jumped off Bulma's lap and made her way out of her office. When Bra's footsteps seemed to fade, Bulma's back collapsed tiredly on her seat. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

"Kuso, why am I even burdening myself with this?" she asked a little loudly.

She's always thought that she could love him regardless the fact that she knew only a few about his whole being. It _is _possible but as the years went by, she deeply took her relationship with Vegeta as the one that would permanently stay.

Well, who wouldn't think of it that way? During the earlier years of her so-called relationship with Vegeta as the father of her son, she has less faith in having a true family in him. _But _she trusts him.

Now that they already have two children and that he never leaves her side so far, she is close to concluding how _real _their relationship might be.

And a question suddenly popped in her mind.

"Does Vegeta believe in love at all?"

* * *

"Is that all the speed you can release, brat?" Vegeta agitatedly called out to Trunks that afternoon. They were in some nearby place to practice and evidently, Vegeta is putting a lot of pressure on Trunks by now.

Slightly frustrated over Vegeta's demands, Trunks lets out his rage. A brighter flash of ki sprouted from Trunks' aura as he aims for Vegeta's location.

A smirk escaped Vegeta's lips, watching his brat enrage of his unappreciative remarks of his abilities.

Preparing to dodge him, Vegeta positioned himself to dash the opposite way. As soon as Trunks was about to reach him, he quickly moved away from his current location and threw him a small ball of ki.

Trunks was successful enough to dodge it. But when he looked up, an army of power balls was coming his way. He mounted another flash of ki from his body and when he finally decides to release them, the power balls came flying about.

Finding Trunks' strategy impressive, Vegeta broadened his smirk. He has _no _intentions of telling him how impressed he was. He has got to strengthen him by means of discouragement and not by some corny supportive remarks.

It was all thanks to King Vegeta that he was able to be a strong man.

At a mere age of either two or three, the Planet Vegeta King trained him severely, no hints of remorse in his father's face. He lets Vegeta experience piercing pains and most importantly, he taught him, although not directly, how to yearn for more power.

Yes, he is thankful to his father.

He grew up in a world of discontent---from his days in Planet Vegeta to his slavery under Freeza's league and even until now.

He is Vegeta-ouji, an arrogant prince. And don't get him wrong, he's enjoying every bit of his personality.

A loud rage snapped Vegeta's thoughts. A few moments later, he realized that an angry fist was nearing him. Coming back to his senses, he held up his hand and blocked his brat's fist.

Struggling to keep Trunks' fist still, he snorted. "Go ahead, put your pressure on my hand. Let's see if you can keep up with this!"

In a snap, Vegeta's hand balled into a fist. He aimed for Trunks' groin and finally, he was able to send him flying airborne.

Trunks, not giving up from all this pressure, stopped midway. He released a large power ball and it aimed to Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted again, finding the move too mediocre. He effortlessly darted from the power ball and when he did, a surprise awaited him.

"Aargh!" Vegeta irately groaned. Trunks was able to catch him off-guard.

Just as he was about to give him another blow, Trunks collapsed on the ground.

Vegeta sat up from the ground where he was thrown off. He brushed some dirt from his warrior suit and watched his brat helplessly pant in an exhausted manner.

"Get up!" Vegeta growled.

When Trunks didn't move, he glared.

"Get up!"

Trunks struggled to sit up. He was still panting hard.

"I'm…tired," he managed to say.

_"I'm…tired."_

He snapped upon hearing Trunks. Those were the exact same words he told King Vegeta. He never pleaded or what, he just told him how he was feeling during the moment.

"_I said, get up!"_

That was what his father told him. Still, nevertheless, he got up and continued to fight despite the exhaustion.

As the small memory seeped into Vegeta, he couldn't help but remember a small instance where his father scolded his mother for interfering. At that moment, upon hearing his father reprimand her, Vegeta felt terrified.

He was terrified not only by that instance.

When Freeza destroyed his home planet, Vegeta was deprived of, not only the title of being King, but his family.

When he became Freeza's slave, he showed no mercy. He trained hard to beat the crap out of Freeza.

When he met Kakarot and found how powerful he is, he felt frustrated.

All these instances deprived him of having someone to care for him and having someone to care for.

Yet, he realized for a short while, meeting Bulma felt otherwise.

In his side, there wasn't really some sort of attraction. He wanted an heir and she gave him one…two, to be exact. He _never _expected his ties with her to last this long. And he _never _expected himself to go far, such as sacrificing himself, for Bulma and Trunks' sake.

All Vegeta knew was, Kakarot was the one who introduced him to a world of friendship, to which he isn't actually interested of, and that in this friendship thing, Kakarot seemed to be rather powerful.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks as he still continued to breathe desperately.

"That's enough for today, brat," he coldly told him, his face deadpan.

With these words said, a flash of ki surrounded Vegeta and off he flew.

"Ma-Matte!" Trunks called, flying behind.

* * *

**AN: **Chapter One done! Please review. I really need some suggestions for the following chapters. Comments are welcome either.

**Vocabulary:**

Hontou: Really

-chan: a term of endearment, usually used to address children

Hai: Yes

Kuso: Damn

-ouji: to address someone as a prince

Matte: Wait


End file.
